


just one more time

by AllieRat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, also it's based off of a comic someone on tumblr drew. ill link to that wonderful art in the summary, ayy more angst, but this time i dont try to pretend its fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieRat/pseuds/AllieRat
Summary: (( https://72902192.tumblr.com/post/185579831452/white-rose-week-day-3-silver-eyes-one-more-time <- NOT my art, but this story was based off of this comic. ))Ruby is injured. Weiss pleads. Just one more time.





	just one more time

“Come on,” Weiss pants in an almost-whisper. Her knee twinges in pain as she moves slowly but surely, a nearly unconscious Ruby Rose by her side with one hand draped over Weiss's shoulder. Weiss's grip on Ruby's side falters for a moment as she stumbles, but as a silent cough leaves Ruby's throat, Weiss frowns and holds on tighter.

“I'm sorry, Ruby, just-” Weiss begins speaking, but trails off. She hears the growling of Grimm nearby, echoing in the cavern she'd entered in the hopes of finding a respite from the fighting. However brief, she just needed a few moments – just a few moments to make sure Ruby was alright, make sure she could still fight.

_I can't do this alone._

But Ruby is unresponsive to Weiss's silent pleas. She keeps going, shutting her eyes tight to rid herself of the unshed tears. Right now she had to be strong, she had to keep going. It wasn't just her life on the line here, but Ruby's too. She couldn't afford to fail – not here, not now.

“ _Please,_ Ruby,” Weiss pleads aloud this time. A mumbled response is all she gets.

She opens her mouth to say something else, but before any more cries can leave her mouth, she spots a small opening in the cave. It didn't lead anywhere, she could tell – there was no light and no air moving through the cave, it was likely a dead end. But it was better than being in the open as they were now. She could hear the growling, the roars getting closer. Ever so closer.

She crouches low and pulls the younger girl in beside her, hugging her around the waist to squeeze themselves into the hole. Once she's sure it would be at least a teensy bit more difficult for any Grimm to swipe at the two girls while they were hidden here, she finally pauses. She takes a deep breath and raises her shaky hands.

Ruby was leaned forward, her messy black-red hair against Weiss's shoulder as the younger girl breathed quietly – slowly. Too slow. Weiss puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders and shakes gently, as if trying to wake her up – an image of them being late for class pops up in her mind, and just as fast as it showed up, so did the other images of the school burning, of their friends dying and being injured, of her losing the life she had tried to slowly build up for herself –

“Ruby,” Weiss whispers, an edge of panic and fear in her usually stoic voice.

“Listen, I need your silver eyes for this, Ruby,” she says. She speaks low for a moment as if being quiet would somehow make the Grimm go away, as if it could mask the terror and panic Weiss felt. The sorrow of seeing her teammate so injured and barely conscious. She sheds a tear, then speaks louder.

“You need to get up and use your silver eyes! I need you, Ruby, please-” She stops herself when her voice cracks.

“I'm-” Ruby begins mumbling. She raises a hand, but it falls heavily back down to her side. “I.. I can't.” Her voice is barely audible.

Weiss feels tears gathering in her eyes again, but she refuses to let them fall.

“Yes, you can! Come on!” She shakes Ruby's shoulders a little more firmly, then grasps the sides of her head, angling her head to look directly at Weiss. Ruby's eyes weren't even open, but Weiss saw her irises moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Like she were dreaming.

“I'm sorry,” is all Ruby whispers. Weiss feels something shatter in her heart, like the last hope she'd been holding onto was just gone. Like the warmth had left. Her hands were cold and clammy, and they desperately held onto Ruby in the childish hope that she'd wake up – that she would feel the fear in Weiss's veins and she would get up and smile and go charging into battle like the dolt she was, like she always has been.

She hears the Grimm howling in excitement as they get a good sniff of the emotions swirling around them.

“No,” Weiss whispers back. Something in her voice cracks, and it leaks all the pain and sorrow and fear in her heart into her words. “No! Open your eyes, don't..” When Ruby doesn't respond, she trails off.

“Just stay with me...” She places her forehead against Ruby's. The tears fell freely now. “Don't do this to me... just focus..”

A sob tears from her throat, a simple sound that expressed all the grief she felt. She screws her eyes shut and leans forward, placing a simple, chaste kiss to Ruby's lips. It was quick and certainly sloppy, and she shudders at the cold on Ruby's lips, and she holds on for a second before pulling away. She holds her forehead to Ruby's.

“I know you can,” she whispers. The growling nears ever closer. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise, an instinct honed as a huntress-in-training that there was danger just around the corner. They get so close she can hear them stomping towards them.

“I trust you, Ruby. Please... please.. just one more time...”

She sees the red glow of the monster's eyes even behind her eyelids. She shakes her head slowly, refusing to believe this could be how it all ended. It was too soon. It _couldn't_ end here.

“Just one more time,” she whispers, and she doesn't try to stop her cries this time. Her tears fall freely. She cries heavily, her quick breaths warming Ruby's face. With her eyes screwed tightly shut as if she could make the monsters go away if she couldn't see them, she doesn't see Ruby raise her hand slowly.

When a warm hand places itself gently on Weiss's cold cheek, her eyes snap open. Even through her tears, the world blurry and cold around her, she sees the red – such bright, bright red eyes all around her. The terrifying color illuminated Ruby’s face, the stone around them, and even Weiss’s own hands. They grin as they near, but Weiss doesn't look at them. She doesn't see them open their jaws, ready for their next meal that wouldn't satisfy them anymore than their last meal did. She doesn't see her imminent death.

She sees a young girl before her, a girl whose heart could shine like the sun without even trying, but now it seemed to dark and empty. Her hair was messy and singed on one end, and her cape was torn and there were splotches of red on it that were just a shade too dark to be the cape itself. Despite her dark and terrifying appearance, Ruby smiles kindly with her eyes still shut.

And when she opened her eyes, they were a bright, blinding silver.

And as the Grimm screamed and howled in anger, in pain, in terror, Weiss felt nothing but a gentle warmth encompassing her soul.

“One more time,” Ruby whispers with a tearful grin and a sense of finality.


End file.
